gravityfansfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lost Pack
Prologue..... The universal hole closed as I fell on the ground of this strange dimension known as Earth......I turned around looking for my best cousin Leaf but she was gone I felt blood tickling form my mouth....but it didn't matter all that mattered was finding my pack. We had been exiled...Why?...I try not to think about it but I can't help it.We had perhaps overused our powers just a bit when we attacked that one gym that abused our kind.The police had captured us and because no one wanted us instead of letting us go back to our home we had been dumped her. For the first time I realize that II am no longer an animal but instead I'm a...human.I will have to get used to that.The forest is dark and the scent is fresh with pine trees.Its nice very comfortable..... I try to accustom myself to walk on two legs instead of four.I wander not knowing where I am or where I'm going. Evenly I walk across a path of earth that is different form the rest it is black and hard and cold and the scent is horrible.I hear something approached but I don't know form where......Suddenly the monster seems to leap form the darkness and it crashed over me............. chapter one It was 11:30 when Dipper Pines heard his uncle Stan come back form who knows where.He sounded worried as he was yelling about the police..........The screams awoke his twin sister Mabel who almost immediately rushed to see what was going on.Dipper followed silently. "What happened?"Asked Mabel "Are we going to Hogwarts?" "Not exactly...."Stan said.Dipper just stood silence until he saw a small glimpse at what Grunkle Stan was hiding no......and it wasn't an owl.What he saw was shocking and disturbing. "You killed someone!!!"Dipper screeched Grunkle Stan jumped in the air " I didn't kill anyone...I ran this teen over...she was standing in the middle of the road." "And what happened to the breaks!!!?" Ummmmm I sold them 3 weeks ago." " AND THE LIGHTS?" Dipper prompted "Broke down ."Stan replied Mabel finally spoke up "So who did you run over? Stan moved aside and the twins stared at wonder at the strangest person that they had seen.For one thing she wasn't form town......The teen had pale almost white skin and short black hair shoulder length blood ticked form her mouth.She was wearing a black sweater with a crescent moon embroiled on it underneath she had a dark purple t-shirt with sliver stars,her pants were black with a golden moon on one pocket.The teen had no shoes and her fingernails were painted blood red.Then the twins realized that the teenager had long black hare like ears that seemed to grow form her head and a short tail that reminded Dipper of a paintbrush the ones used by artists.One her forehead was a large golden ring it seemed painted but it wasn't it was real. "You 2 go to bed>"Stan said we will figure this out tomarrow. The hour was 2:00 am when Dipper finally found the page it read the Eeveelucions Creature #108 The Eeveelucions are a group of elemental foxes that live in the most dangerous place of the forest they usually live in a pack. they feed on birds.Alone these creatures can be mistaken for a regular fox (Especialy if it an Eevee)But lead by their alpha these seemingly harmless critters can destroy,kill and devour everything that crosses their path.The leader is very violent if you find a black jackle-like thingy with golden rings STAY AWAY! 451208 Weakness: Umbreon-Light Leafeon-Fire Flareon-WATER Glacieon-fire Espeon-darkness Jolteon-water vaporeon grass slyveon-hate Eevee- 10211920 111415311 920 152120. I Warning: 208525 201115 82113114 6151813!!!! !! It was unsettling to think that the hare eared teen could be a violent Alpha.........But now Dipper needed sleep. chapter two When I finally regained conciseness I realized that the dawn light was spilling over the Earth....I felt pain and considerably more weaker I stood on the line between conciseness and unconsciousness.Where ever I was this place nice the carpet was shaggy and crusty like the one at home.For a second I thought that it had been a dream....Nothing more nothing less.But this was reality....Now how could I get out?Wherever I was going I would need weapons .I walked on my two legs honestly speaking that is the most weirdest thing about my transformation.Some pokemon are bipedal such as picachu but not me I'm quadrupedal I'm an Umbreon Lady of the night.I hear foot steps they come closer and closer. "You'r awake."A human kid said. instinctively I barred my teeth but I couldn't this human body was useless!Useless!I stared at the kid he didn't look like one of the abusive trainers back at home he was short with brown hair and eyes he was pale slightly tanned like Leaf......he wore a orange shirt and grey short on his head he wore a blue and white cap with a pine tree logo on it.For now there was no need to kill. "Who are you ?"I growl "Dipper Pines."He says i stay in silence....But I finally say something in a normal tone I din't need to feel insecure I only needed to escape.Kill!kill!kill him before he harms you the voice inside me says I ignore it.The events would revel whether this human will survive or die....... "Perhaps you can go outside so I can take you home." He said he was insecure perhaps nervous.I simply nod my head Dipper Pines leads me to a wooden door he opens it and I see the green grass and a forest thick with pine trees. Immediately I loved the place.....it was like home...... "On what street do you live?" "I'm new here I live.............in the forest." "The forest....?" he asks "But the place is filled with monsters but t makes sense because your a monster as well." Then I realize that In spite of my transformation I still had ears and a tail.We walked in the forest the Pinekid kept asking me questions about being a 'Monster' I answered them some of them.........but the last answer drew panic into his face. "What type of monster are you?"Where I come type is the element you posses. "Dark type ,like all Umbreons."At the mention of my species the kid entered in panic and trew a flashlight at me "Die!"he screamed "Die!" I couldn't help it I used my hands to create a Shadow-ball I trew it at him and it exploded when the smoke blew away....The kid lay on the floor unconscious .I ran towards the forest with my luck the kid would call the police and then I'd be dead.Why didn't I kill him when I had the chance.But I felt guilty so after thinking about it,I grabbed the kid by his hair and dragged him He saved me form the monster....I think so I would save him form Myself.I had left his cap and a brown book there but I wasn't going to get them Pine could look for later. The sun rose higher and higher into the sky and as it reached higher I felt weaker........All this light was affecting me....Badly......As I dragged the kid I felt him stir I was exhausted........I took off the black sweater my purple T-shirt was nice.I dumped the sweater on the silky grass this place was peaceful her there were no hunters or trainers that tried to capture me.Then I remembered......Leafeon was out here I could feel it the warm breezes carried her scent I would look for her once the sun fell below the horizon.......... Chapter three Form all Mabel knew was that the teenager had regained conciseness and Dipper had taken her to her home but the whole day had passed and Mabel was slightly worried.Waddles came and sniffed her hand Mabel patted his bright pink head he oinked and trotted outside.Mabel decided to follow him Waddles always helped Waddles lead her to the woods he stopped and chewed at something laying on the ground a cap and not any cap.Her twin's hat had been abandoned in the middle of the woods along with journal 3 the book had been left open on a page that Mabel had never seen before it read Eeveelucions....after studying the page for a while the 12 year realized what she had to do .Mabel ran into her house and grabbed the first thing she could find.she would need a weopon. Mabel took a baseball bat and two knifes and a pair of scissors Rage seemed to pour out of her she was angry she would avenge her brother she would kill that beast. Chapter four. By the time that Dipper awoke the sun had fallen he seemed fire and something ,food his stomach grumbled he got up.Sitting next to the fire was the Alpha.She had her back to him her sweater lay discarded beside her the breeze picked up her shadowy hair .Her ears stood alert they turned as she listened to the forest sounds.The fire seemed to make the edges of the forest blur. "Finally up."She said suddenly.Dipper didn't respond he didn't know what had happened he only remember trowing a flashlight at her.Her ears twitched slightly and she murmured something but Dipper didn't know what she had said.... "What happened?"he asked at last "Nothing important,now silence." "Tell m-" "Silence I am listening."Her ears twitched and turned.she scented the air.In one swift movement she lept over the fire and ran into the woods.Dipper had to run after her.She was fast Dipper would had lost her completely if not for the glowing golden rings on her velvety ears,tail wrists and ankles "LEAFEON!"She screamed"LEAF.WHERE ARE YOU!"she stopped in front of a pile of leaves and immediately dived in the pile,it was large,It was huge.Just when he started to think that the teenager was never going to repairer she burst out for the pile.Next to her was a smaller younger girl.Her face was pale but it didn't have the ghostly appearance,her hair was longer than the Alpha's it was brown and reached down her back..Her dress was white with a mix of cream and light green on the chest area.A crumpled and long leaf-tail moved behind her like a ribbon her ears were more fox-like and also resembled leaves on the middle of her forehead reaching the sky was a large leaf around her neck was a collection of leaves that grew form her skin.Immediately Umbreon hugged her tight she was taller but it didn't mater. "And the others?"Umbreon asked "I don't know.They probably fell nearby.....Where are we and who's he?"The younger girl said pointing at Dipper "Dipper Pines." "Hello,"Dipper said to her.He took his hand out so that she could shake it "I'm Dipper Pines and you are?" "Leafeon. Grass type. Cousin to Umbreon "She jerked her thumb at the Alpha who had sat down and began to listen once again to the wind.She finally shook his hand. "Why are you here?"Dipper asked .Leafeon seemed more talkative than Umbreon. "Arrested and exiled."She said "Why?" "We attacked a gym because they abused our kind and the police got us and since no one wanted to train u-"She went silent and her ears twitched Then she walked over to Umbreon and whispered something in her hare ears.Umbreon nodded "We need to go."She said "Where?"Dipper asked her .He didn't know where they where going but he had the felling that they hid something. "Forget it."Leafeon told him Dipper saw that Umbreon was studying the stars.He gazed upwards and watched the millions of glowing sliver pionts. ButBut there was no moon he had a feeling that wasn't good. "Leaf,You and Pinetree should get some rest."Umbreon told her "And what about you?"Dipper asked "I'll stay awake a bit longer." Dipper followed Leafeon into the leaf pile.He expected to see just leaves but inside the leaves had been transformed to create furnishing for a house! With a simple snap of her fingers leafeon destroyed the furniture and the leaves drifted downwards with another snap they reorganized themselves into 2 beds.Leafeon walked towards one leafy wall and and paced her pale hand on it.A door opened and she disappeared inside a while later she came out wearing a cream short and a cream spaghetti top shirt.She neared one bed and flung herself on top of it.Her body sank right until she was buried in a mass of orange leaves..Dipper tried the other bed it was soft but not quiet.Unlike Leafeon he didn't sink in.He stared at the ceiling of the Leaf house and wondered if Mabel was already asleep. Chapter five The reason I din't join them was because I felt guilty I had ordered the attack once Flareon put that idea in my head I couldn't get it out.Because of me we were in danger in the strange dimension where there are Monsters and who-knows-what-else?Unlike home the sun here is stronger than the moon is very weak I am weak as well. The night here is peacefull....too peaceful I keep waiting for something horrible to happen something dreadfull something deadly.....Something that could end my life in an instant faster than a candel blowing out.But perhaps I should get used to it this will be my home untill I find that other universe portal.Here the nights are short the night will end in an hour and my power will decress considerly.I decided to explore perhaps find a cave a new weren for the pack.. I walk my feet are pickled by the pine neddles it hurts but little.Then I heard something someone.A girl with pale skin,brown hair and brown eyes she wore a a black sweather with a howling wolf.She carried a baseball bat in one hand a knife in the other.She seemed to be looking for something,itwas like hunting,but for what?My instinct told me Fight,fight,fight!''But I ignored it again I had followed my insticts on that raid and here I am. "Come out beast,comeout form wherever you are......."Her vioce was sweet and I nearly walked towards her but I stopped myself before taking the frist step.I had to leave.She could be loking for us She could be a police in disguise! I took a step back and dry leaf crunched under my foot.The girl stood still I carefully walked backwards or atleast I tried I triped backwards on a stupid tree root.The leaves crunched and shuffled as I fell.I felt pain in my head as I hit a bolder I lay dazed for a instant.As I started to get uo I felt somthing hit my back. The thing pierced my skin quickly I reached down with my hand and pulled the stabing object out.I stared at it a sliver knife,covered in blood.My blood........It didn't matter,what mattered was find who had trown this weopon.I dropped it to the dusty earth.I twiched my ears and listened for the next blow I heard the next knife swish though the air I moved aside slightly and the knife only ripped the sleave of my shirt apart.The knife struck a nearby tree,This attacker had talent.Dawn was coming it came quickly and suddenly the sky expoled with the colors of day.The pain suddenly became more and realized that blood was spilling form my wound it stained my shirt .I saw a glipse of a purple sweather flash in the bushes.The kid was the enemy she was a police.I had to warn them we had to find a camp far away form here today if it was possible! I run leaves crunching underfoot,the sound of the enemy's footsteps following me,I tripped over another stupid root why do I have such bad luck?'' I wonder.I quickly pick myself up and climb a tree.The girl comes her eyes a blaze as she searches I dare not to breath or even blink.The pain was becoming unbarable.But even so I wait for here to leave.I don't know how much time has passed but the air became hot .At last the kid walked away.I silently slid down the tree and limped though the forest back towards the leaf pile.Leafeon was out of her house talking to Dipper when they saw me theire eyes became round and together they asked me"What happened to you?" I didn't say anything but wordlessly Leafeon pushed me into the pile. Chapter six Dipper folowed them into the 'house'.Leafeon and her cosin had disapeared in one of the locked rooms.Dipper put his ear to the orange and red walls of the room though it he could hear the conversacion: "What happened? "Leafeon said she was worried "Nothing"Umbreon replied somehow she sounded tried,perhaps weakened "Sure nothing happened."Leafeon said sarcasticly "Then why are you beat up?Did you follow your instinct"Dipper had heard of the instict they siad"Always follow your instict"But if instict had cuased that he would never follow it again. "I hate that stupid instinct when i don't follow it I get hurt and when I do follow it I also get hurt." "You have some rotten luck then.Show me the wound." Dipper heard some rustling and then he heard a gasp.There was a long silance ....Leafeon finally spoke up "I knew something like this would happen" "You did?" "Of course I did we're cousins aren't we ?Put that on and we'll see what we can do today."Then there was silence he hear footsteps come closer and closer Dipper moved away form the wall and rushed outside.He acted as if he hadn't heard a thing....anyway...He hadn't heard anything important for now. Awhile latter Umbreon and Leafeon came out wearing diffrent cholts Umbreon wore a long black dress with a small cresent moon stiched on the back and black leather books.On her left hand she wore a sliver bracelt with small rusted heart shapped charms and around her neck was a gold chain at one end there was a golden heart shapped locket like the kind used for pictures.Leafeon wore a random pale green skirt and a bright pink shirt her cholts were mismatched and she looked as if she had just come out form the looney-bin.Umbreon glared at her silently her crinsom eyes seemed to pierce the air.Leafeon turned and re-entered the house.when she came out again she wore a long green shirt with little butterflies and flowers and a sliver oair of leggings.On her feet she wore a pair of dusty brown leather sandles.She stared at her cousin who nodded in aproval.Leafeon twitched her leafy ears this way and that her tail long and green wiggled. "I hear someone that way."She said pionting north.The forest was darker ther and more twisted. "You want to go there?"Umbreon said her face was pale "Of course...I do...I'ts the only way to get to...."She stopped and listened to the wind "Flareon"She said at last "Which one?" "Let me see.....Your sister."Dipper saw that Umbreon's eyes flickered with uncertaty,fear,joy and sleep deprivacion. "So are we going?"Dipper said at last it seemed that the monsters had forgotten that he was there. "Yeah we'll go....but carefully the maniac may still be there."Umbreon said.Leafeon glaced at Dipper nevosily. Together the three of them entered the darkest part of the forest. It was dark,and the earth was just earth with twisted garneled roots sticking up everywhere.Dipper tripped on them sevral times.They seemed to come out form no-where.Umbreon's ears twitched uneasily.Leafeon was finebut she keept her hand on Umbreon's shoulder.Dipper decide to look down to see the roots he began to think about Mabel when he tripped on yet another roothe fell face-frist into the earth.As he got up his hand felt something a cold metal object....He picked it up it was a knife....dust had stuck to what once was wet blood he glaced around.Drops of blood where littered evrywhere.Umbreonand Leafeon where nowhere to be seen he had lost them.....He was last in middle of a blood litered forest.Alone and with a maniac on the lose. Dipper walked north........but he didn't seem to catch up with his monster friends.Finaly he saw them Umbreon was trying to free Leafeon form.....what was it......?He realized with a pang what it was it was a trap a strange trap......Leafeon was in middle of the largest fox trap Dipper had seem ....well, it looked like a fox trap......... "Hurry up!"Umbreon hissed when she saw Dipper.He took a step foward and then...the earth gave way he fell into a small pit.....As he climbed the wall he heard the sound of snarls a somesort of metalic clang.When he came out he saw something he didn't expect......Leafeon was free and together she and her cousin snarled and defended themselves.They were diffrent becuase they where no longer humans....they had become a small dog-like creture and something cat-like.Umbreon had become small jackle like thing her whole body was black the rings glowed in her fur bright red......Her eyes shown with anger and she lunged at her atacker...Leafeon had become small and dainty she had folded her ears and leaf like a cat folds its ears She bit her atacker's leg.Blood started to spill form the bite.But what most shocked Dipper was the atacker he realized that it was Mabel. He was unable to speak he could olny watch as his sister atacked his freinds and his friends atacked his sister.Mabel had a knife in one hand and with all her might she stabbed leafeon's cream back the beast fell the ground and whithered in pain her leaves turning brown.Umbreon had seen this she bared her fangs and lept aiming towads Mabel's thort.Time seemed to slow and Dipper ran foward he pushed Mabel aside and recived the blow.Luckly Umbreon only bit his arm the bad part that it hurt and bleed... "Dipper.....!You'r alive!"Mabel gasped "but that thing bit you let me kill it for you"Mabel got up and walked toward an exhausted Umbreon who was with care tending her kin's wounds.Dipper put his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Leave them alone........."He said.Umbreon looked at him with a blood-red gaze her body glowed andwhen it stopped shinning she had returned to her human form. "Why did you push her?"She hissed "She's my sister."He told her.The black monster narrowed her eyes and help Leafeon get up. "I understand...."She whispered at last and together Leasfeon andUmbreon turned around and disapeared in the forest.Dipper winced as he saw the wound,deep with brownish-orange blood spilling form it Leafeon leaned slightly on her cousin for support.The shadows seemed to swallow them whole. "Dipper......I...I....I......thought......that you had been killed!The.....the...joural...siad that they where ....dangourus." "Then the journal....was wrong........Next time don't look for me........" "Bu...bu...but"Mabel stamered "I don't know you any more!You became violet you might had killed........!" "They might had killed you!"Mabel snapped back.Dipper didn't say anything he stomped away in silence. Chapter seven. We walked non-stop untill the moon rose just a faint sliver of white in the dark sky. "We should rest."I sugested.Leafeon didn't argue she nodded her head turned into her ture form and entered a random-looking random bush.I also turned my self and padded into the bush on heavy paws.I intended to sleep well tonight. I wasn't awake untill the mid day sunlight seeped thouge the bush.Leafeon was fast asleep beside me "Wake up sleepy-head"I growled and with out caring for her well being I sank my fangs into her leafy tail.She lept up wards and licked her hurting tail. "We have to move on."I told her and with that I left the bush.I yanwed and blinked.Eveny in the darkness of the forest the sunlight seeped thourge here and there creating a mix of light and dark on the forest floor.Leafeon finally came out looking tired.We paddedNorth again we would pad in that derecion untill we met up with Flareon my twin. "I had a dream."Leaf siad as we walked under the mix of light and dark.She didn't wait for me to ask her she started to tell me it right away. "I dreamed....that we were all fighting.All of us.You,me,Flareon,Fleareon and Espieon.Pine kid was there as well he was fighting too.We were fighting against something someone but I don't know who.The only thing I could see was a blurr of pink and yellow and suddenly form the cloud a thousands of temtacules shoot out and ripped us apart piercing our skin,bursting our hearts,decapitating our bodies.And then...and then...."Her vioce trailed away.I placed my black paw on her cream back with a newly healed scar on it. "Don't worry it was just a dream."I hope.''I added silently.Dreams were scary,ocasionalily they became true prophetic dreams never were good. 'Chapter Eight' Dipper Pines avioded walking North or south he walked in a random dercion trying to stay away form the person and beasts that he had let down.H e was faintly aware of the changing forest he walked waist deep in soft silkly green grass.He heard rustling of magical cretures a unicorn eating berries form a bush,a phenix dancing in the air.Nothing after what had happened he wished to forget about the magical side of Gravity Falls.He tripped over something.Grumbling Dipper got up saw the object on which he had tripped on.It was a person she sleep soundly her hair was short and pink she wore a pink,full sleave shirt and a striped pink and white pair of pants cinders foorm the fire where next to her head and cans,and stuff like that where littered every where.A camper.In the magic side of the woods.He was instantly drawn to her by her buetiy he crouched and the moment his fingers tuched a rinestone that was pasted to her forehead.Her eyes flickered open and Dipper flew backwards into the grass.He picked him self up and ran behide the girl.She was fast her skinny body disapeared in the grass.No other grass moved or quivered Dipper asumed that she had hidden herself in the waist tall stalks perhaps she was crounching down watching him.Dipper neared the place where he had seen her disapear and as he parted away the stalks he was shooked to see in her place a small and dainty cat like creture pale pink with a forked tail and violet pupiless eyes and a glowing ruby in the middle of her forehead.He had been so stupid.She was one of them.The cat growled and barred her theeth.Then she rushed underneathhis legs as she tried to escape.Dipper finaly remenbered the bag that he had on his back since he left the shack he took a tool out of it a net like the ones used for butterfiles.He chased the cat and when he had cornered her and she tried to run away underneath his legs he was ready as she came he swung the net and the creture fell into the trap she snarled and hissed as he lifted the net.Her eyes flashed with rage and he heard something in his mind ''Let me go! it pleaded please!! "You can speak?"Dipper asked her Of course I can I am an Espieon.Lady of the Sun and reader of minds. "''What are you doing here?"Dipper questioned her. ''"Oh...nothing I was just taking a nap while looking for my friends. "''Let me guess."Dipper said "Your'e friends are and Umbreon and a Leafeon." ''Yes! How did you know? "I knew them." What do you mean by knew......They aren't dead.......? "No theyare pretty nuch alive.They are just wounded." Lets make a deal you take me to them and what do you want? "I don't want anything.I just want then to think of me as a friend."H e siad to the Espieon Alright...But I don't have to travel in this net......I want to walk freely. "Deal."Dipper said at last.'' '' He realesed espieon and wothout another thought she closed her eyes and glowed transforming back into her human form.When her body stopped shinning Dipper looked at her.But really looked she was shorter than him,her skin was ghoastly white,her violet eyes seemed to be a pair of marbles without pupils,Her hair was shoulder lenght and pink,she was skinny.She wore a long sleve pink shirt on the right sleve a little sun was sticted on.Her pants were actually leggings stripped pink and white.Her shoes were a pair of pink sandles with suns alover them.In the center of her forehead a bright red ruby glowed.Espieon's ears where almost hidden in her hair threy were small and cat-like a longpink forked tail followed her wherever she went. Espeon shut her eyesand when she opened them she just siad "follow me"In a soft slivery vioce and charged off Dipper ran after her into the woods.They ran side by side as Dipper explained what had happened.They had ran or walked or jogged or whatever for at least 20 mineuts when Espeon took her small cat-like form again she ran on her soft daintly paws and burst though a bush Umbreon! She thought Espeon! Umbreon thought sourly Dipper realized that he could hear all their thoughts not just the ones adreased to him.Dipper parted the bush with his hand s and saw the scence.Umbreon and leafeon were glaring at espeon with unmasked anger.Espeon seemed olobious to this and kept looking bright and cheery.Then they noticed him. Hello Pine-kid Stop calling me that Dipper said to Umbreon She growled deep in her thoth but said nothing Chapther nine After that horrible reunion we had no choice but to continue the journey with both of the fools.Pine-kid was tolaber but Espeon wasn't she only talked about herself.When night finally came I was realived we would finally sleep. "Leafeon."I purred "Yes?"She replied in her loud vioce her eyes gleamed "Nothing...Nothing." She snarled at me and prouned we rolled around for a bit playing and biting eachout like the inmature cousins that we were.When we got up we found Dipper staring at us "What are you two doing?"He asked Playing I replied "We should get some sleep>"He suggested So Leaf and I made it our job to search for a big bush were we could all sleep.We found one it was large and leafy.Big eneogh for pine-kid. We all settled down into the soft mossy nests that we had made for beds and slept. In my dram we were all toghter Leaf,Jolt,Flare,Espieon,Dipper and me.The place that we were in was beutiful a flower filled medow with purple skies.The place was peacefull.Sudenly the sky became black and a large could of pink and yellow swirls apeared thosand of tentacules whipped around the cloud and they struck I watched unalble to do anything and the tenticules dug deep into my friend's skin bursting their hearts decapitating theire bodies.It was horrible I watched as the blood spilled in exagerated flows out of the bodies untill it was a sea of crisom liquid.One tenticul wrapped around my waist and pulled me up a dark sinister vioce whispered in my ears "Your no leader."And with that I fell into the bloody ocean. I woke up with a start and stared around at the sleeping bodies of everyone.The dream....it was like Leaf's dream I shivered not form the cold but form the fear that was crawling up my spine.I stared at my paws.Paws that a few moons ago were tainted with my enemie's blood.I recalled that battle the way that I had killed the officer Jenny.The way that my instict took over creatig me into a beast destory my memories.I couldn't let my paws bleed someone's blood again.As much as the instict siad KILL KILL KILL. I don't know at what time I fell back to sleep but what I do know is that a familiar precense woke me up.I padded out of the bush and glaced at my pack Leaf was sleeping on Dipper's face and Espeon was using his stomach as her pillow.They would be fine.....I padded the moonlight making me strong making me fiercer.In the faint glow of light I see a shape,Then another two shapes.A pair of familiar shapes. "Flareon?"I ask The shapes turn around and I can see them clearly Flareon my sister small and fat with those bright bule eyes and fox-like ears and Jolteon lean and slender with yellow spikey fur and bright violet eyes and jagged ears.We rubbed our faces together happy to see eachother purring loudly and licking eachouther's fur. "Sissi!"Flareon cries out" Are you ok? have you found leafeon? Are we on the lan?Can we go home?Are there other Eeveelucions here?"I didn't try to ansewer her flood of quiestions.Jolteon looked at me her eyes gleaming "Everything's fine right?" "Yes." I replie Toggether the 3 of us head down back into our bush as soon as they passes though the laeves.Leafeon and espeoin woke up togreet them we must had have been purring loudly becuase Dipper woke up "Who are they?"He asked me. Chapther ten Dipper was glad that the pack was together Umbreon promised to take him back to the shack as soon as they found a Camp.So untill them he had to tolerate sleeping with 5 magical foxes. Flareon slept beside his head her tail was poofy enogh for him to use it as a pillow.Jolteon slept on his neck her face placed on Leafeon's side.Leafeon slept on his stomach bitting the tip of umbreon's black tail.Umbreon had her whole body on Espioen's face.It was unconfortable to sleep with many slepping bodies on your body.Umbreon started to squirm and hiss things in her sleep.Untill sudenly she woke up with a strat breathing hevely "Are you ok ?"He asked uMBREON DIDN'T REPLIECategory:Stories by Tornshine